


Forgiveness

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: “Do you want me to forgive you?” Potter asked staring at him. Draco couldn’t breathe, why were they even having this conversation? Oh yes, because he had stupidly brought it up.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this really short because I just wanted to write something short about Draco’s own view on forgiveness and what forgiveness meant for him. I know it’s a jumbled mess but I honestly think that is how it would be if this conversation would be brought up.

**Anonymous asked: Forgiveness**

 

“Do you want me to forgive you?” Potter asked staring at him. Draco couldn’t breathe, why were they even having this conversation? Oh yes, because he had stupidly brought it up.

“I-I don’t know” he answered truthfully. He really didn’t. He knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness from anyone, especially Potter. He didn’t want to be given something he didn’t deserve. He didn’t want to be treated like a fucking pity party. He wanted to earn his forgiveness, which, if he thought about it, meant that he didn’t want forgiveness from Potter, which completely rendered his first point mute.

Potter let out a harsh breath and sat down heavily next to him. It was night time and the castle in the distance looked so fucking beautiful Draco never wanted to be anywhere else. But he didn’t deserve it did he? He had tried to destroy it after all. He shouldn’t be here, he knew it, the other students knew it and so did the staff. But here he was, three months into his eighth year, passing all his classes and walking through hallways he didn’t deserve to be in.

“I’m not sure I can,” Harry said quietly and Draco felt something inside break. It hurt, it did, more than he expected it to. But he understood, he wouldn’t forgive him in Potter’s situation. “But-but I do want to still you know” he motioned between them “be friends? Is that what we are- I don’t know” he took a deep breath “it will take a while, to fully sort it put in my head. I don’t I just need time to think about it” Draco nodded understanding. Forgiveness was something he knew he didn’t deserve, so he wouldn’t push.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a drarry drabble for it!! 
> 
> Send to either my inbox here or my ask box on Tumblr (at Pottercrew) xxx


End file.
